


我和狗

by IANP



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP
Summary: 栋笃笑





	我和狗

**Author's Note:**

> 栋笃笑

 

在坐各位，不知道你们有没有听过别人对你们说，或者你们对别人说过下面这句话：

你的良心被狗吃了吗？

我有个朋友就经常这么对我说。她只是想骂我没有良心。但这样一讲，重点倒像是怪狗了：就是因为你条坏狗，我才做出如此卑鄙无耻的事情。

但是，我的良心没有被狗吃。我这么说不是因为我有良心。而是因为我是亲自送我的良心离开的。

当时场景是这样：

我：良心，求求你，别走。

良心：我不走又如何？啊？你什么时候有听过我讲话？放开我，我走了。

我：求求你了，真的不要走。

良心：你再不放手……我就真的留下了。

我立刻松手，良心头也不回地走了。

 

所以我是真的没有良心。不怪朋友说我。她这么说还因为我很懒。一般人肚子饿了会去吃饭，而我肚子饿了，也就饿着了。我夜晚懒得睡觉，白天又懒得起床。我懒的时候，旷课就好像火车经过：哐哐哐哐哐哐哐。那我偷懒的时候做什么呢？玩手机。但其实我懒起来连手机都懒得玩。我就只是发呆，什么都不做。

 

在坐各位，我不知道你们有没有试过这种懒法。我懒的时候也不是完全不动脑子。脑细胞拼命地喊：全港进入二级戒备！call白车！ICAC调查！所有指示灯都变红，闪光，而我就站在混乱中间，面无表情，剪断电线。

我真的没有感觉。我知道我应该害怕，紧张，然后去做点事情。我没有。我只是想，人为什么要活着呢。人生的意义是什么。这不是我在思考哲学。我问这些问题，其实只是因为我想逃避真正的问题。我可以问，什么是四十二的意义，蚂蚁的意义，我现在手上这团纸巾的意义。我也可以一直看着我的手指。只要我不想做事，我就能一直一直看下去。看到我会想，我是不是爱上了它，不然我为什么花那么多时间看它呢？

乱想之后我就不会记得之前那些问题了。找足够多的问题，就可以挡住其他问题。有问题也变成没问题。

但问题其实还在那里，甚至会变成更大的问题。这次不是我的脑子找我，是辅导员，他找到我说：你这样下去真的不行。再这样旷课就要劝退了。

我怎么办？我还能怎么办？于是，我就开始……紧张地旷课。

我是真的没有良心。

其实我也不想这样，我也觉得这样下去不行，可我真的太懒了。我真的，什么都不想干啊。

但是这种情况下，脑子也是会动的：既然良心能被狗吃掉，那我去养条狗，是不是就可以重获良心？

所以我养了一条狗。

其实养狗是件好麻烦的事情。养了狗就要对狗负责。我之前是从来没有养动物的，因为我知，我迟早有一天会懒得负责，而它们会因为我的懒死掉。但是现在，为了重获我的良心，我要养狗。

 

比如说吃饭。我不吃，它也跟着不吃。哇你好的不学也别学坏的啊，我养你不是为了让你和我一起挨饿的啊大佬。那我只好为了哄它吃饭，自己也吃这个样子。又比如说睡觉。我不睡，它也跟着不睡，那我又为了哄它睡自己也睡。

最惨的都是上课。你们有没有见过被狗逼着去上课的？我，我就是了。当时我不想上课，就是不想，没有原因。不是为了打游戏，看小说，煲电视剧，甚至睡觉。我就坐在宿舍的椅子上发呆。整个宿舍的人都走了，剩了我一个静静地坐在那里。

狗静静地趴在我的脚边。

它如果开口说话，我还可以和它对骂。但它什么也没说。它就这么看着我，眨了一下眼睛。又眨了一下。

我被它看得发毛。于是我说：

你自己玩啊，别看我。

我故意不理它，继续发呆。又过了一会儿，我发现它还是在看着我。我真的受不了了。我投降。大佬我错了，我去上课行了吧。

我死撑着去上课了。

它甚至会叫我去看书。我原本是很喜欢看书的，宿舍的柜子里两层有一层半全都是书。但我因为太懒，已经很久都没碰过这些书了。我真的懒得看啦……不要逼我……不要逼我我真的不要看……

但其实我还是很喜欢看的。重新拿起来也没有那么难。我又开始做回一些以前喜欢的事情了。

 

过了一段时间，辅导员对我说：

你现在的状态和之前比有很大进步。保持住。

你们别信啊。我也没有变好。我虽然有去做事，但其实只是做了，不代表我就做得好。

但是呢，我这么一说，狗就又会看着我，好像要哭。我只能哄它，啊，谢谢你啊，多亏你我才去做事。虽然做得也没有很好，但至少做了。下次，我也会尽量继续做的。哇我是说到我自己都有点想哭了。然后我看看它，死仆街，它睡着了。

 

我就这样养狗。养啊养。

但其实养一条狗好烦，尤其是一条逼你上课的，还会哭的狗。我累了。我又开始偷懒了。我本来觉得我已经变好了，但我又忽然觉得我可能根本就没有变好，只是用来骗狗的。

狗又看着我，可我不想看它。我说：

你已经是只成熟的狗了，你要学会自己生存。

它看着我。我说：

你走吧。我不要你了。

它又看了我一眼，呜呜叫了一声，走掉了。

我又开始快快乐乐的懒人生活了。但不知怎么的，我感觉心里不太舒服。又过了一段时间，我的良心突然找上门了。它上来就冲着我大骂：你养的狗说不要就不要了，你的良心是不是被狗吃了。

被良心骂没有良心，挺有意思的。

但总之，我就开始想：

我怎么能不要我条狗呢？我已经放弃掉了好多东西。我不能不要我条狗了啊呜呜呜。

于是我哭着把狗抱了回来。它看着我。我看着它。我想：

下次，就算只是放在旁边，不理它，也不要把它扔掉了。

我现在有的时候还是会懒，还是什么都不想干。但是，当我躺着不动的时候，我旁边躺着我的狗。

 

讲到这里，我要讲的已经差不多了，不过讲完之后请同学们不要问我：能不能看看，摸摸，抱抱我的狗。因为你们见它不到。

我不是想要故意作一个故事，没有狗说我有狗。用我那个朋友的话来解释是这样的：当你给事物起一个名字，你们之间就产生了关系。

在我躺着不愿意做事的时候，我整个人都胡胡混混，一团糟。但当我养了一条狗，人生里有一部分变得清晰了。我的狗把我从牛角尖里带出来。是因为这一条狗，我才做回了个人。我不知道我有没有良心。但我知道，我有一条狗。

 

谢谢各位。谢谢狗。谢谢。

 

 


End file.
